


July 3, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS. After Amos remembered Unity abandoning him a few years ago, he scowled through tears.





	July 3, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos remembered Unity abandoning him a few years ago, he scowled through tears in darkness that concealed his wet face.

THE END


End file.
